


Boyfriend + Brother

by Sparklingredhead



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingredhead/pseuds/Sparklingredhead
Summary: Ellie was just like any other regular teenager until her mother who she thought was dead, asks her to come over to spend the summer holidays with her and her new family In Canada, where they live. After being forced to by her dad, ellie flies over from England to spend 8 weeks with her mum and her new husband and his kids. but within the first day, she finds out that her so-called brother is actually the internet sensation Shawn Mendes and ellie is completely starstruck.Whilst quickly being thrown into a world of new experiences and new relationships ellie finds herself falling dangerously for the one person who should not have- her stepbrother.





	Boyfriend + Brother

"I HAVE A WHAT!" I scream. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You have a step brother...well kind of," my dad said scratching the back of his neck. I was surprised he was so calm and chill about this.

"Are you actually being serious or are you taking the piss? Since when?"

"language Ellie! Ermm since a couple years ago.. .I don't want to get into too much detail." He said sitting down in his armchair.

"But  Dad..this all doesn't make sense," I say rubbing my eyes. It was still early in the morning and I still hadn't had my coffee.

" I know it doesn't, im still trying to get my head around it. Ever since your mum left us.."

I turned my head away. I didn't want to hear the rest of what he was going to say. We don't talk about her anymore. Every time I asked questions about her, we would either fight or he would change the subject. so it was no use bringing her up.

"You have an older brother and a younger sister. but you are not blood tied to them. don't you worry about that part." He says.

"When did you find out," I say to him sternly

"3 weeks ago" I don't believe it

"3 weeks! are you kidding me, Dad! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought we dont keep secrets!?"

"We don't bean, that's why I am telling you. But I didn't know if the note I got was genuine. Look, I got a letter from your mum. I opened it and I was so confused because she had not contacted me since our divorce. I didn't know if it was a con or not" he says putting his head in his hands

"And? Was it?"

"No"

"Bloody hell dad. this is crazy and a lot to take in. I do fail to remember the fact you mentioning mum was actually alive! I haven't even met mum. she left when I was a couple days old and moved where?" I say with my hands on my hips.

"to Canada...but that's not the only news she told me?" he replied rubbing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"CANADA! what please say I don't have a step-dad too? I blare

"You do, but that's not it."

"what is it?"

"ermm..she...i... don't know how to say this," my dad says standing up. he takes one of my hands and looks at me.

"spit it out dad, what is it?".

 he sighs

"She wants to meet you. in Canada. and you are going" I drop my jaw. I clench my fists and squeeze them digging my nails into my palms. I felt the blood rush out of my hands.  All that rage that had come out was faster than magma and just as destructive. he couldn't be serious. he would be shipping me over to a foreign country to meet a woman I have never met or heard of in my whole life. this was unbelievable.

I opened my mouth but words don't come out. I just stormed out of the kitchen, stomped up the stairs and ran into my room slamming the door behind me. I wouldn't go even if he paid me.

***

there was a knock on my door.

"go away" the door slowly creeks open

"ells, im so sorry." my dad says sympathetically

"it's okay. it's not your fault. im sorry for getting mad" he comes over and sits beside me on my bed and rubs my back.

"when do I leave?" I ask

" In a week. when school has finished" great. way sooner than I expected.

" how long will I be out there for?"

"don't get mad, but. you will be out there for the whole summer"

i sigh. I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"Will you be okay on your own?"

" Bean. I will be more than okay. I will be working most of the time anyway"

"Okay. will you miss me?"

"every second. I love you Ellie and don't you forget that. give your mum a chance, okay. you might like her once you get to know her. "

"okay, dad. I love you too" he pulled me in for a hug and left the room.

"Wait, dad!" I shout.he turns around

 "yes, bean?"

"what are they like? my brother and sister, I mean?"

"I don't know.  I only know you brothers name.."

"what is it?"

"Shawn"

***

**hiya! thank you so much for reading this chapter it means so much! be sure to comment on what**   **you think might happen in the next chapter and your favourite Shawn Mendes song. please vote as it might possibly make the next chapter come out quicker :) thanks for reading X**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
